Sephadollion Sector
History Sector Planets *'Triam', a Hive World that is considered to be the capital of the Sephadollion Sector, it is a teeming mass of monolithic megastructures that span the surface of the planet. *'Tangaroa', an Ocean World off the coast of the Sephadollion's Sub-sector Kruha within the Segmentum Ultima. The entire planet is covered in a vast sea that reaches downwards to roughly one-hundred kilometers, and has absolutely no landmass above water. For thousands of years, the planet was left alone, with no attempts made to settle it, until a small expedition fleet led by the Inquisition conducted an exploration of Tangaroa's depths. It was here that they would find a terrible alien species that was worth studying. However, that was over seven centuries ago, and since the expedition fleet's departure Tangaroa has been left abandoned. *'Bythantis', a Mining World gas giant that is home to floating cities, or Skyhabs that are suspended in the upper atmosphere of the planet by the dense gases and strong currents of the atmosphere below them. The upper atmosphere of the gas giant is considered mild enough that a human can survive in it via basic protective gear and a respirator. The planet operates a confederate government, the world's Planetary Governor little more than a representative figurehead whose primary role is to collect the tithes for presentation to the Imperium and to preside as an arbiter when a council of the Sky Cities is called. *'Estomor', a Hive World known for its numerous large deposits of radioactive materials. Elements such as Uranium and Plutonium are found in abundance on the planet, as well are more rare radioactive materials. These valuable substances are the primary source of Estomor's wealth, and are their primary tithe. With the majority of the planet plagued by radioactive debris, the inhabitants of the planet live in rad shielded hives. Despite the preventative measures taken, large numbers of Imperial Citizens are exposed to low levels of radiation at some point in their lives, either due to shielding failure, or while working in the planet's mines to the extent that mutation is commonplace amongst the populace. *'Dedriton', the most prominent Forge World of the sector. When the Imperium came upon the planet it was not in human hands. Rather it was populated by a race of autonomous machines known as the Rhetonians. Such an affront to the Machine God could not be allowed to survive, and thus the Imperium went to war with the thinking machines with Mechanicus forces at the forefront. After a long, brutal conquest the Rhetonians were reduced to scrap, and the Adeptus Mechanicus claimed their world for themselves, building their temples to the Omnissiah on the ruins of Rhetonian structures. *'Vilgalan', a major Shrine World of the Sephadollion Sector that acts as a bastion of faith against the perpetual threat chaos poses to the system to which it belongs. The people of are a tough breed that strive to maintain the purity of the Emperor upon the world. The atmosphere of veneration of Saint Basirov in addition to the constant struggle to battle heresy and the predations of the warp have hardened them. Vilgalan fosters blind faith in the Emperor, and fanatical zealotry amongst its people. Both the Inquisition and the Ecclesiarchy are on constant watch for heresy due to its troubled past. In addition the Imperial Navy often patrols the system as a preventive measure against opportunistic agents of the Great Enemy. Men live and die by their faith in the Vilgalan system in a constant battle of the soul. *'Halcyon', a Paradise World known for its luscious blue seas and golden beaches. It is a frequent haunt of those that belong to the upper echelon of Sephadollin society. In light of the threat posed by the Vitores Tenebras, the planet has been assigned a small Inquisitorial sortie to investigate a small number of recent disappearances. *'Fractus', also known as the Sundered World, is a Dead World that has been the subject of repeated studies due to the manner in which it has maintained a consistent gravitational pull in spite of being split in half. Pieces of it's own landmass float around it, often crashing into it's surface, surrounding Fractus in it's own asteroid field. Rumors say that Fractus is home to lost Archotech, which has prompted many an Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator to visit the Sundered World, but the hazardous nature of the environment has made such ventures fraught with danger. *'Three-Hundred Fifty', a Dead World located in the Sephadollion Sector that was discovered by the 300th Expedition Fleet during the Great Crusade. In official records, it is a rogue planet that is currently located within the Donek Sub-Sector and is subject to tracking by the Imperial Navy in order to evaluate the risk it poses to nearby systems. In actuality, the planet’s mantle has been hollowed out as the primary base of operations for the Tenebarite Cabal as they conduct operations against the Vitores Tenebras. *'Qenia', the largest agri-world in the sector. Qenia while being a major exporter to other planets in the Sector and is relatively unnoticed in political or military matters, being undeveloped technologically save imported machinery designed for mass farming and merely regarded as a vital asset. Despite its low standing within the Sector's politics and taking in little in the form of imports, it is instrumental in the Sector's economical scene, being the main exporter of food within the Sector thanks to its vast fields of plentiful crops. *'Ancheron Prime', a death world seated on the rim of the sector, the planet is, albeit rarely, the residence of the Blazing Claws Chapter. Populated largely by primitive tribes of humans that are periodically farmed as neophytes to restock the chapter numbers, it has largely remained by the will of the chapter untouched by the factions within the sector. This does little to prevent persistent signs of others intervening, however. Many tribes of natives adamantly recall tales of strange lights being seen in the sky, and several independent legends claim the world once being visited by a race of humanoids "beyond the sky" descriptively different from the revered Astartes of whom they make repeated contact with, complete with particular constellations being pointed out as the homeland of these supernatural entities. With the world reportedly being host to ancient Xenos technology in addition to this native folklore, Ancheron Prime has been nominated for permanent surveillance by the Ordo Xenos and even the Adeptus Mechanicus, both by nature of practice driven to eradicate the abomination that is Xenos technology and all it influences. Sector Currency Power Groups Adeptus Terra Adeptus Ministorum Forces of Chaos Adeptus Arbites Sephadollion Conclave The Inquisitorial branch that watches over the Sector is appropriately titled the Sephadollion Conclave. Currently led by the esteemed Inquisitor Lord Hadrak Enote of the Ordo Originatus, its High Council is based within the Inquisitorial Palace built upon Triam, though many other members have scattered and are located on other planets across the Sector. Their main objective is to uphold peace within the Sector, and have a great many assets at their disposal to do so. While generally courteous and respecting of one another, no two Inquisitors see eye-to-eye exactly, and it has become all too commonplace for the Conclave to scheme and try to undermine one another to achieve their own goals. On very rare occasions however, the entire Conclave comes to an agreed consensus, and the results that follow are deadly to the foes of the Imperium indeed. A paragon example of this is the proposed idea to form the Tenebarite Cabal, which is further detailed below. Tenebarite Cabal The Tenebarite Cabal was formed recently in response to the recent uprisings within the Sephadollion Sector, spearheaded by the Vitores Tenebras - a deadly clandestine organization founded by three renegade inquisitors. The Cabal is secretly stationed within the Rogue Planet Three-Hundred Fifty, which lazily drifts across the Sector. Only the members of the Cabal and a select few within the Sephadollion Conclave know where they are stationed to lower the risk of them being discovered. Notable Inquisitors of the Tenebarite Cabal *'Jacki Vulsen, Lady Inquisitor of the Ordo Originatus' - Jacki Vulsen is the designated leader of the Tenebarite Cabal, a position she was voted into by Hadrak Enote and several other inquisitors of the Sephadollion Conclave. A stringent member of the Anomolian Beholders, Lady Vulsen journeyed across the Milky Way in search of suitable members to join her in hunting down the Vitores Tenebras. *'Alexei de'Ossmann, Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos' - Alexei de'Ossmann is one of the first members recruited into the Tenebarite Cabal and is both one of the most intelligent and physically potent, prominent causes for his selection into the Cabal. Overly flamboyant and eccentric by nature, Alexei is a noted radical with an infinitely useful knowledge and interest on the subject of xenos and those that affiliate with them. *'Bradan Peregrem, Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus' - Bradan Peregrem is one of the latter additions to the Tenebarite Cabal that came to be involved in it by chance, as one of his investigations drew him into unearthing a Vitores Tenebras plot. *'Avarious Van Hohen, Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus' - Avarious Van Hohen is a stern and pious man. Brought into the fold of the Cabal due to his unique insights into the problem, he has proven to be a vital asset in the operation to shut down the Vitores Tenebras. *'Cherrice Bauyon, Inquisitor of the Ordo Heresticus' - Cherrice Bauyon is an outwardly friendly and charming person who subscribes to the Homo Superior school of thought. *'Rayas Mearas, Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus' - Rayas Mearas is a self serving and arrogant Inquisitor who solely recognizes the authority of Jacki Vulsen while holding the rest of the Cabal in general contempt. *'Lord Alexander Buhoveckey' - Officially considered to hold the post of Planetary Governor of Halcyon, Alexander Buhoveckey bought his way into the Tenebarite Cabal due to his vested stake in the Sephadollion Sector and previous ties to the Inquistion. A staunch Recongregationist, many believe that Alexander aims to manipulate the Sector in order to force change in the ruling classes that would further benefit his interests. Jacki Vulsen suspects that Alexander Buhoveckey's Inquisitorial background may lie with members of the Vitores Tenebras due to his beliefs and apparent relation to one of her bound psykers. Other Notable Sephadollions *'Florianus Buhoveckey', a native of Estomor that has been bound to the service of the Inquisition as retribution for his past crimes. *'Cutler Kar': One of the primary members of the Vitores Tenebras, and head of the Corpus Branch, Kars reputation in the sector has earned him the nickname "The Butcher of Sephadollion", and is allegedly located on the planet Tangaroa. *'Dalila Isiminger'- A reported dead Lord Inqusitor now known only as the mysterious Magister, the enigmatic Tenebrous One of the Vitores Tenebras's Animus Branch, Dalila represents and controls the hidden powers that lurk within the shadows of the Sephodollion Sector. *'Edrith Cambion' - A Tenebrous One and head of the Spiritus Branch of the Vitores Tenebras, Edrith believes that the key to mankind's survival and prosperity lies in gaining mastery over the Warp. *'Sophia Riyeko'- A member of the Vitores Tenebras, Riyeko is a former inquisitor of the Ordo Redactus. A long time devotee of Kar, she is now his right hand and primarily handles the Tenebras Xenos connections. *'Skarek Usid'- A hulking Ssylth mercenary, formally in the employ of a Dark Eldar Archorn, Usid is bodyguard to Cutler Kar and his most loyal follower. *'Dorianus Ven Adrien'- A rogue Magos, who is part of the Tenebras Corpus branch. Dorianus has grand ambitions regarding the Corpus, but is halted by Kars influence. *'Morgan Jome'- Jacki Vulsens interrogator, the radical Jome hails from the planet Vilgalan and is fascinated by the Casophilian philosophy, almost to an unhealthy degree. *'Bartholomew Arinus'- Cold and stoic, Arinus is the Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites. He handles the Arbite forces on the planet Triam, and is infamous for his brutal yet effective methods. Arinus believes that he has brought stability to Triam, and often accuses any naysayers of heinous crimes, leading to further allegations of corruption. *Zerath Devorian- A wealthy noble on the planet Triam, Devorian served as one f Mordred Troys advisor and later an informant for the Vitores Tenebras. Devorian was killed for incompetence under the orders of Cutler Kar. Sephadollion Sub-sectors *'Donek' *'Kruha' *'Lornaderek': Sub-sector on the galactic southwest of the Sector. The locality of the Ancheron system and victim to frequent xenos activity, particularly the Tyranids of Hive Fleet Erebus amongst other splinter fleets. Category:Sectors